If my group were Freelancers
by GreyWolf97
Summary: Younger (18-19yr old) freelancers on the Father Of Destruction, a couple of years older, are the freelancers on the Mother of invention . Geordie words are mentioned, don't hesitate to search google on the Geordie dictionary.(Joe,Marcin,Kearin,Georgina,Bradley,Katie,Ellie,Eleanor,Liam,Luke,James,Callum,Female Director,Female Counselor,Father of Destruction are all mine,divent copy)
1. introductions

_Out of the many freelancer programs two stand out, the one you know of are the men and women stationed on the_ **mother of invention** _this one however is the one you don't know of, This story is the Account of my life and the lives of my friends as Freelancers living on the_ **farther of destruction**.

I wake up earlier than usual it's not the hum of the engines, it's not the sound of sentries turning, it's the sound of my two best friends arguing. I struggle to get out of my bunk, when I find my strength I stand up and stretch getting a jelly leg in the processes, I look down at my bare feet _ huff why the hell do I have to be the smallest in my team_.I walk out into the long dim-lit halls totally aware that I was only wearing a green tank top and jogger bottoms, I take a slow walk to the common room were we hung out, Marcin stood outside gave me a quick glance, gestured towards the arguing and then muttered something in polish.

"Honestly Bradley! leave Georgina out of this!"

"No Katie I'm not going to, you and her always have your little _ secrets..."_

The slight dispute between then waked up Luke as well, it was funny I looked at him and giggled to my self he had bed hair, he inspected his cows lick and after a couple of seconds trying to straighten it he withdrawn, and his face said it all _what's up with them _he mouthed, _ haven't a clue mate _I mouthed back, Katie turned away and faced me.

"Wow good to see you up Georgie" she seemed surprised. I steered her back in the way of Bradley.

"Right now you's two. I know your not on the best of terms lately" I raised the authority in my voice

"nothings going on Bradley, Best friends talk allot I'm sure you, Kearin and Marcin have your good talks, Katie we've all been friends for frigging years so don't spoil it the pair of you's, be on good terms or I'll make sure the CO knows that you both don't like each other and I'll each get you transferred!"

They both looked at me in shock and apologised to each other even though they are my friends I was very serious, my job was to be a leader I was exceptionally good at that but I give support for my friends, so I know that they will remain friends. _yawn gees I was tired_.

"Right now you's if you excuse me I'm gaan yem" I said in my home dialect

"What in the world does yem mean" Marcin said his face looked completely blank

"well my friend, yem is Geordie or home, and were I come from I'm supposed to get a decent nights kip too" but I knew for a fact that I wouldn't get back to sleep so I took a quick shower and put my armour on for a new good days work. The locker room was quiet, and I stood staring at our team picture, we all looked so happy. I closed my locker with a bang, sat down on the bench nearest to the door, and fixed my eyesight down at my ODST helmet, pink with a black stripe in the middle. it's a different variant to normal Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, it has a command network module with a light on the right, black visor my personal choice because I find myself looking a lot better in it.

"Training will take place in 2 hours" a synthetic voice rang over the speakers. That was Justine the ships AI, pronounced 'Justin' the first

"I don't understand why we still have training, were the best of the best and that can't change" a ginger headed freelancer popped his head round the wall of lockers, it was kearin (the ginga ninja) "you alright George?"

"fine..." I fiddled with my fringe, as Bradley came through the door

"awww did I keep you up all night Wolf?" he said with a sarcastic smile.

"really? if someone wouldn't have woke me up at a ridiculous time, I would be up and kicking your arse all the way to the insurrectionists base"

he grabbed his stuff and huffed through the door "he is really sensitive... you know underneath and all" kearin said and ran after him. I continued to stare at my helmet, until I finally came round to clean my kit.

"Right wolf" I said to my self "time to kick arse and take names"


	2. Crunch time

I walk along the corridors which were now blazing with light, I could hardly see. Then I strayed towards the huge hangar like doors, of which no-one leave without a good black bruise. Today it was mixed teams. me, Kearin and Eleanor vs Bradley, Katie and Marcin with poor James our comm specialist, Luke the spy, Callum weapons spec, Ellie our pelican pilot and never forgetting joe's best virtual friend (fellow AI assigned to Pelican 10O-MMQ) Liam standing in the room overlooking the training area.

"Match begins in t minus 5 minutes" like I said Justine, he's got a visual unit near the door he looks really strange for a AI, he would stand there and just ask sick questions, well he controls the ship and well sees everything so you know. yeah.

"Hey don't start being twitchy!" Kearin said

I get called twitchy by Kearin because when I get in a fight I shake my head every couple of seconds, a bit like Robbie Madison the old x fighters rider, like him I've had so many injuries, cuts, scars, bruises, broken bones, muscle damage, internal bleeding in one case, don't mess with Marcin in a CQC fight, punch so hard broke 3 ribs and bust my lung.

"unplug me Brad please I'm begging you"

"shut up man joe I need you to help me, you know weaknesses and all"

"buddy, I can't bear the sight of George kneeing you in the balls again" Joe is the only AI assigned to any of us, Bradley just got it before me, he was sucking up to the boss but Joe is canny, we get full AI's the other programmes don't. We're special. We're kids.

"2 minutes people, remember you don't have to kill each other" Ellie said sarcastically over the intercom.

I felt an admiring stare from Bradley, he looked at me head to waist and cracked his knuckles,I could still hear joe pleading, I shuddered _I hate it when he does that._ His EVA helmet looked like a golden fish bowl in the light.

Round one... Round one... Round begins in 5...4...3...2..1.

"here we go!" Eleanor said then chuckled.

kearin went straight for Bradley, Eleanor for Katie and well that left me with the EOD headed, black armoured, white striped pole.

"chodź suka następnie Geordie"

"Georgina, he just called you a Geordie bitch" Justine said

"thanks for the translate Justine" we just tangoed, slowly circling, eyes not leaving to see what injuries friends had acquired. Then _smash_ I take a blow from Marcin.

"haway man that was a bit below the belt!" I gasped, he was fast but not fast enough I swipe round hard and catch him in the side of the head. All at once Bradley came flying out of nowhere and landed on Marcin.

"thought you needed a hand" Kearin nodded in acknowledgement

"I was just getting started" I replied

Bradley groaned and got up, Joe came out and said "I suggest you pick a easier opponent, preferably not the wolf"

Eleanor and Katie were just sparring, no hard stuff they would never hurt each other.

"Eleanor!" Bradley shouted, he was right behind her, _crunch!_ his fist connected with her visor _smash!_ glass everywhere and she was still standing. We all stopped and looked in her direction. She pulled her rouge helmet off and her purply-black hair slid in front of her face. complete silence engulfed the room, not even the marines wowed at this.

"hey are you..." before I could get words out of my mouth Bradley intruded my sentence,

"are you really gonna take advice from a girl who can punch a decent target?"

Eleanor looked pissed. glass was embedded in her face then she spoke "yeah... yeah... I am" as fast as you would run from a elite zealot with a energy sword, her knee smashed into Bradley's crotch plate _crunch_, he was on the floor crying with pain, I looked at Eleanor's knee pads scuffed, and well dented whistled through my teeth and told her "pointed pads are the best for the job" but to be positive about it I couldn't have done a better job myself.

"I imagine you think you need them more than what I need my eye to see?"

he began to laugh, Joe butted in "ha ha ha, guess what his armour has went into a total lockdown, the gel layer took most of the impact hopefully they won't be rendered inactive. but tremendously black and blue, right Brad just look out for girls in general." everyone had a good laugh, even the medics. To the lounge we went, but honestly the position Bradley was in when his armour locked was enough to reduce anyone to tears. Eleanor came in with a couple of stitches, kearin a cut, Marcin torn ligament, me badly bruised left side and Bradley would be on crutches for the best part of 2 weeks. just sitting reading and minding my own business when a brown curly haired, glasses wearer tapps my shoulder.

"pssst George... hey"

"What d'you want James?" I leaned over James's computer chair, staring at a screen

"wanna see some classified stuff, me and callum found?"

"go on then, better be something good like"

"check...this" he had found classified above top secret files on project freelancer not just ours, others too like 40 of 'em "haven't looked through all of them yet, but this one stands out" he touched the screen and all these files came out.

"I wonder what this alpha thing is, or that Leonard church dude, or... wow..."

"George. are you seeing this?"

"the hell? she... what the... eh. James where did you get these from?"

"aw I asked Justine, he gave me them. don't worry i'm giving info on how to be more human in exchange for the data"

"Justine who is that, coz she looks like me? I mean like she is a spitting double"

"external files... accessing... mother of invention... ship Paris-class heavy assault frigate... securing connection... this woman is the one you may have heard of as em"

"guys sup" Joe said "special stuff, I know i'll tell Bradley"

Justine continued on speaker so everyone could here, it wasn't such a big deal "the one you know as Agent texas"


	3. foreign exchange

After that little, eventful revelation we wandered to the canteen for our evening meal. Little did everyone else know me and Bradley had some down time In the locker room.

"Jesus man, Justine turn the heating on or something, were gonna catch our death" Ellie said shuddering with the cold.

"I don't understand but I regret to inform you that the councillor is en route" he replied

"hope she's not after me" James said quietly

"where's the boss?" Kearin asked

"God know's, but their missing out on what the cooks here call a world class grub" Luke said then added "well it's the end of their military career and not mine, to be honest with you I think this team needs a new leader, preferably someone who can fight and not charm a enemy to open the door us" the whole room went quiet.

"who's military career may I ask Mr Baldwin?" The councilor asked giving everyone a hell of a fright

"sorry ma'am I didn't see you there, I ment Sargent Donnalley ma'am, because she's always disobeying orders and getting away with it" Luke said hesitantly and knowing he had grassed me up

"Well you must remember, anything to get the job done. A completed mission. if it means all of you dying in the process and getting your mission done at the same time, it's worth doing"

at this time I had no idea the councillor was in the dining hall, I was laughing along the corridor with Bradley and turned to face the horrible woman, she gave me a death stare.

"Sargent, corporal, my office now" the silence was bliss until the slam on the table of the UNSC rule book. To put it lightly you can be thrown out of the army for relationship reasons, this usually means being emotionally compromised which can get in the way of missions

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are both in? Your lucky I'm not going to report this, call this off the pair of you or I will tell the director and get you thrown out!"

me and Bradley looked at each other but the councillor wasn't finished yet "Calvert leave, Donnalley I need to speak to you"

the door closes "Please Sargent sit" she gestured to the chair and I looked at her in a apologetic way "it's always the boys isn't it Georgina?"

"I have to agree with you on that. To be honest with you there that disgusting I think your going to have to administrate drugs to keep their urges in check" I responded and smirked

"right I'll contact the medics and inform them, I bet your surprised I even took that advice. Justine try to get date ASAP just so this doesnt happen again"

"permission to speak freely ma'am?"

"permission granted Sargent"

"we're all growing up you know... you know what I mean... at least give us some leeway. Drugs can't keep them I check forever" yeah you know what I'm taliking about, there lads, and they're boared out of their brains, they definenelly need a morale boost.

"I'll think about it, I appreciate our little chat, your dismissed Sargent" I walked back to the canteen and was greeted with a warm smile from Katie

"what did she say?" Bradley asked, I gave him a serious look "Is it to do with medical and drugs?" I nodded silently

"ha ha ha" Justine began to laugh "that's the thing with AI's we don't erm... I don't know how to put it, but the British army I think used to administer drugs to keep *cough* sexually urges in check for soldiers" all the boys looked at me

"thanks boss" Luke said "that's not fair what about the girls Justine? What did the councillor say about them?"

"she just said she'll think about it" Justine started to chuckle "it's funny because it has two meanings"

we all sat down and began to eat, Callum was playing with his food "hey sup mate" I said and patted his hand, he looked "well its a bit awkward isn't it, to be honest with you I don't think she'll ask the doc's, but then again it's a serious matter"

"neither do I, it'll seriously affect your combat and well attitude to women" I got a smile out of him, then he pulled a two litre bottle of iron bru out from under the table, at the same time I felt a hand slide from my knee to my thigh, I looked to my right with a angry face "knock it off Bradley, we can't do that any more" I whispered, he did his please don't face. Next thing you know he tries it again and I whip his arm round his back and his face is planted on the table.

"leave her alone Brad, face it its over. Love em' and leave em' time mate" Joe said

"no I'm not going to, it's not fair, none of this is, the whole freelancer bull!" He stormed off to his quarters.

"oh my god" I shook my head "Justine?"

"yes, what is it Sargent?"

"Could you lock Bradley's quarters from all authorised personnel, even the councillor and director?"

"theoretically yes. I can do that why?"

"Because I better have a chat with him later seen as though it will be our last night together" we had all finished our tea and wandered into the common room to our surprise there was a big bloke standing there, but even though I'm small this guy was a bloody giant in a EVA helmet, a lot like Bradley's but with a orange stripe. I felt a cold shiver down my spine when he locked eyes on me, he walked past us and into the corridor looked at me again and what I think I heard was a grunt or a gargle.

"now he was a warrior" Ellie said

"Justine who was that monster?" I asked

"wait there not supposed to be here until Friday, top secret stuff. seems there's another freelancer group on board in a exchange sort of way" he answered

"exchange? Like foreign exchange or student, even a trip" Marcin added

"wow are we going to end up like them? Voices... Left of us... Sounds like the director and a bloke" kearin said

we all rushed into the common room and tried to act natural, as we heard footsteps we all braced our selves for who it might be.

"this way Leonard" a voice said "these are my freelancers, and quite good to"

the director and this 'Leonard' person treaded into the living room, a cough was needed for us to stand at attention.

"as you saw earlier that was agent Maine, this exchange is for both freelancer teams to acquaint with each other, but only a chosen few will stay on the mother of invention, there are the following, Sargent wolf, corporal desert rat and bombardier Grimm reaper" the strange man said

"they will be swapped with C.T., south dakota and Wyoming. Good luck Pack your things for 0730"


	4. Settling Down

It came to 0700 and I was getting ready to go on the mother of invention, I met Kearin and Marcin outside Bradley's quarters as a white armored freelancer popped his head round the corner.

"hello chaps" he said in a very strong british accent "is this the room of the corporal Calvert?" he asked, I nodded and spoke

"you must be Wyoming? i'd be careful if I were you he's going through a pretty rough time with his girlfriend" I stressed the word 'girlfriend' and I could tell Marcin was pointing at me.

"oh, I could help but that's a area for York, so which one of you's has the hard task of staying with Maine?" the Brit asked, we all looked at each other Marcin stood parallel to me and spoke

"we only heard the names York, Carolina and Maine" he sounded confused and looked it too, as Marcin was saying that, Wyoming was checking a data pad and seemed surprised

"which one of you is Wolf?" he queried

"me. I am. why?" I acknowledged, Wyoming was absolutely astounded

"no offense young lady, but you're going to have to shape up, if you want to stand any chance at interacting with Maine" wow that was a kick up the backside wasn't it _Jeez he's just one guy what can he do to me_ I thought to myself. Bradley appeared round the corner and said hi, gave me a quick glance

"hello Georgina" Bradley seemed hurt when he said that, I'm surprised he didn't look at me in disgust and was then followed by Wyoming. we took the express elevator down to the sublevels of the ship, engineering to be exact.

"C.T. your assigned to Katie, South with Eleanor. but where the hell are our kids?" we heard that voice and were gestured over to a pelican, by a what I would call a foul-mouthed pilot "right get to know each other will you's, no fighting in the back of my ship, if you do that I will get Carolina here to throw you out. is that clear?"

"yes ma'am" we said

"before we take off im Carolina, that lovely woman who you were talking to is four-seven-niner this here is York" she gestured over to a man in tan coloured armour, surprisingly he waved and showed off Delta his 'AI fragment' "last but not certainly least Maine, he doesn't say much but actions speak louder than words right, which one of you is Kearin?"

"that would be me" kearin stood up and said

"right you'll be staying with me, next Marcin?"

"yep you got me" Marcin said

"your with York that leaves you George with Maine" I nodded and sat next to the guy, he looked at me and said in a very gruff voice "hold on"

I tilted my head backwards, closed my eyes and folded my arms, its how I spend my pelican rides ok. I must have drifted off because it was 0820 when we got there, Kearin stumbled with his bags and we all looked in awe at how big the mother of invention's hanger bay was compared to ours, this flag-ship was a Paris-class heavy assault frigate if you don't know how big they are, look it up there massive.

"were we going?" kearin asked

"well you're all going to get familiarized with your comrades, you'll spend every hour with them to get to know them better" we were standing a line while getting briefed by Carolina she strode up and down with her hands behind her back "you will eat with them, train with them, fight with them and sleep with them" Kearin and Marcin laughed while I kept a straight face she snapped at the boys "I will not accept immaturity by both of you's! dismissed"

we walked off in the direction, of what we thought was the lift, I quickly glanced backwards to see where Carolina had went she had a quick kiss with York!

"the hell?" I said in a disbelieving manner "Kearin did you see that? how the hell could she get away with that and in plain sight?"

"maybe because they aren't at it in the frigging changing rooms" Kearin replied, I gave him a good punch to the shoulder when we finally found the lift to the living quarters, Kearin and Marcin had went to the locker room and Maine nicked off with my bag and disappeared, left me by myself in the common room.

"hey kiddo" I looked up and to my surprise it was york "what wrong, has Maine left you? don't worry he does that to everyone. talk at least"

"quite a nice place you got here" I answered rising to the bait

"yeah you gotta admit, the UNSC knows how to build ships" he responded

"may I add agent York, this is a Frigate" a green figure turned up out of no were

"yeah Delta this is Sergeant Donnalley, Wolf this is my fragment Delta"

"can I ask a quick question. sorry if it's a bit invasive" I treaded carefully

"go ahead nothing personal right, you ask me one and I'll ask you one" york looked strange with his eyes, one normal and other just white, scary huh.

"how do you and Carolina get away with, what you did in the hangar bay, relationship wise. remember if you don't wanna answer don't"

"we don't really get away with it, discreetly as possible and no one will notice, but stay in one place too long and you get caught, same with turn up at the wrong time" he looked at me like he knew

"the councillor told you didn't she? wow wait till I see her" I replied

"yeah saw the footage"

"you what!"

"no. Of when you pinned him down after that incident" that was a laugh, Maine appeared at the door and gestured for me to follow him I said farewell to York and Delta, then followed Maine. it was 0855 and near training time

"god, your rooms are giant compared to our" I stated as I made myself comfortable by sitting down and leaning against a nearby wall

"computer what time does training start?" Justine was allot better than answering questions than this pile of junk "computer? Maine are you not fust on the computer like?"

"to annoying" he said in a groggy voice, I scanned the room Maine had a bloody sofa in his room, he must think his self lucky.

"Maine what time does training start on your ship?" I spoke, Maine got up and handed me a data pad without a word it was a timetable "what would'a dee withoot ya mate" I said in my Geordie accent. Training begins at 0930 I decided to get ready, changed and showered before I showed up and saw Kearin and Marcin.


	5. What's this surprise?

Kearin looked half asleep, and Marcin was asleep. Maine and I were up and on route to the dinner hall, that seemed to be the main meeting place of everyone instead of the common room, he was a giant killing machine and surprisingly very well mannered. York, Carolina and two other freelancers were sitting down probably waiting for everyone else, Maine walked in first but I waited for Kearin and Marcin

"training's not on today y'know" Marcin said, as he slapped me and Kearin across the back with more force than with was needed

"you seem to like him a lot George, good job you're not with Bradley any more." Kearin said and added "I bet you'd like to get a piece of Maine eh?"

"yeah I wouldn't mind if he did get to know me a bit better" I said "to remind you's I am back on the market" and then I added a cheesy smile, they were shocked to hear me say that, as we walked into the dining hall we were immediately informed that training would not take place today as someone else had booked the training room floor.

"Told you!" Marcin said sitting next to a purple and green freelancer.

I sat next to Maine and the other two freelancers I hadn't been introduced to yet.

"uh hi there, I'm Washington but everyone her calls me Wash" a steel and yellow coloured freelancer said as he started drinking, inside his helmet the other spoke and said

"my names North Dakota, call me North and this... This is Theta, we've heard a lot about you Wolf, or should I call you Georgina" the purple and green soldier said as this blue-red AI fragment popped up and he was really nervous towards me and Maine, at this time Carolina had wandered over to the window, star gazing and Marcin went over to talk to Kearin.

"what do you Think we'll do if we're not training today?" I said, Maine looked at me and did a series of grunts, growls and gargles

"Maybe something special? I don't know" a fiery AI fragment came out and translated, Maine growled again and the AI failed to translate.

"er ok... I'm afraid I don't know you?" I said with a sickly image in my mind

"My name is Sigma. I am Maine's AI fragment, andit is a pleasure to meet you" the fiery fragment said I was freaked out by the fact Sigma automatically translated what Maine said, and was even more freaked by what he meant by 'Something special', even Washington and North looked at me. I gazed over to Kearin who was having a three way conversation with York and Marcin and then Carolina who was staring outside the window into deep space, I got up and wandered over

"hey Wolf, how you settling in with Maine?" Carolina pivoted and looked at me, I shrugged

"I'm more worried about you and Kearin" I replied as she smiled

"you know, Maine has never been this nice, he must like you" she said as she turned back to face the window "I think everyone's going a bit soft with this exchange thing. Right guys who's going to the common room!" Carolina shouted as I waited for Maine to walk over, what if Maine did like me? And that Sigma thing, I would have never have guessed Maine had a AI because Wash was always translating for everyone.

The usual white soldiers of the Paris-Class vessel were surprised to see new people, a few bumped into us but we eventually got to the living room and sat down, York found his way and put his arm round Carolina and Kearin looked really jealous as he swung on his chair, Marcin was mesmerised by Theta who was throwing virtual fireworks and that left me, Maine and Wash, Maine growled and gargled, Wash looked totally disgusted.

"really Maine you really think that, I don't think you'd act if that would happen, in fact I think Sigma would do it for you" Washington looked at me and looked back at Maine "buddy I think she'd enjoy being roasted alive, rather than what you've just said"

"I am right here you know! tell me what he said Wash" I said as I sat between the two

"We'll it's a bit awkward but from what he just said, He likes you end of story" Washington said as I replied

"what type of like? Like like or just like" I said, Maine got up he seemed really agitated

"Maine have you been talking to Bradley?" I turned my head between the dynamic duo and then gave Washington a stare as I pointed at him "and you, translate properly or I'll be expecting a training fight, and I will show no mercy" Washington looked really intimidated as he brushed his blond hair back.

"fine" He said unenthusiastically, Maine did a series of growls, gargles, hisses and even a little purr at the end of his sentence.

"Right Maine says, yeah he has. Bradley misses you y'know and Maine is jealous..."

"stop right there Washington, Bradley misses me? The last time I saw him he was in a hell of a mood." I said.

"err... Maine says he's surprised you's got away with it, and all the things you did... Well" Washington and Maine started chuckling, I added a sarcastic laugh

"yeah well it wasn't easy. You wouldn't believe the amount of palava we went though in the changing room" I said to attempt to lift the weight off my soldiers as Maine growled again

"em... nice... interesting... I wasn't aware you could get away with that sort of thing in the programme?" Washington said still translating for Maine

"I have a pretty good idea, he's talked to you, about me" I said folding my arms, trying not to looked remotely pissed off, then Maine said something, it wasn't a growl or a gargle it was words clear, as, day

"cold hands" he said in a gruff voice

"right that's it" I got up and walked out the room, and was on my way to the observation deck when I bumped into the councilour (mother of invention's) I gave him a nod as he spoke

"how are you enjoying your stay?" he said in a surprisingly calm voice

"very amazing, can I ask why the training room is unavailable?" I cocked my head a little

"I'm sorry but you'll have to ask the director that. now if you excuse me" how on earth could he be completely calm in a atmosphere which was totally hostile enviroment, well people act differently during stressful situations. It wasn't much of a far walk to the observation deck, I decided to have a sit down and a look some files James had copied for me about that mystery woman, we found out about earlier in the week. The doors opened I was expecting Marcin or Kearin, but it wasn't. It was a woman. In black armour.


	6. Back Together

"hey do you mind moving?" The strange woman said, she had so much authority in her voice and her stance said it all _move or I will kill you_

"divent worry I'll shift" I replied in Geordie as I got up and sat on the opposite couch "sorry. I'm a bit angry at the moment"

"you're not from around here are you?" She asked, as she rested her feet on the coffee table like she owned the place

"no, came from the Father of destruction mate. Did you not know about the exchange thing like? Never seen you hanging about with everyone else." I couldn't help noticing a twitch she has, like me when I begin to start a fight.

"you sound like a kid from Earth, or were you brought up on a colony world" then she added "couldn't help notice that scar you got their kid, get it from a training session?"

"Earth, England, Newcastle born and bred. Oh and the scar. Well that's a totally different story..." I stopped see if she wanted to hear it

"go on kid, I need a good story to put my mind at rest" she said as she leant back and folded her arms, just like I do. Is this her. The spitting image.

"Right were just going to go to this insurrectionists' base right. Ellie our pilot and Liam the AI of the pelican are disguising how we get in without being detected, but like always she wants to go in guns blazing so that's what happened." I was convinced the lass wasn't listening to me so I picked up a cup of tea I made earlier and took a sip

"is this were you get to the good part?" The woman said I felt a warm aura coming from this lush mannered lass

"we spilt into two teams, three on the roof, three on the ground, Kearin had the team on the roof and I had the team in the ground. There was this dude right, I'm not kidding he was bigger than Maine, seen as though I was the highest ranked hand-to-hand specialist, I had to take care of this guy..." I stopped to take a gob full of tea, and realised I had to make another cup

"who's your second highest rank?" The woman asked

"that's Marcin, but he was on the roof with Kearin and Eleanor, he's a mean polish person. Right... Ah yes, so this friggin massive bloke, I'm like no chance I'll win against that, so I'm asking Bradley 'mate take care of him coz you've got Joe', that's his AI just before you ask and he's like nar man, so I get this sudden adrenaline rush... Can you wait a sec I've gotta make me self a cuppa, coz I'm friggin choking."

"You Brits love your tea don't you?, good job you're not like Wyoming, he drinks flasks of the stuff" she laughed as I gave her a blank expression meaning _yes I do drink that much tea thank you very much_

"don't make em' like they used to" I chucked the tea bag off the spoon as I was on my way back to sit down "I end up having a bleeding conversation with this doorman, he tries to get hands on experience with me... Literally and pulls a knife out on me. At this moment in time I'm like holy crap what have I just done, he took of my helmet and tried to kiss me, is was like piss of and he gave me a lush scar. I only kneed him in the balls and broke his leg for his troubles though, got the door key in the end though. Happy days." I gulped down the rest of my cuppa and she eventually introduced herself.

"my names Texas, call me Tex if you want. You're Wolf or Georgia" Texas said but couldn't quite put a pin in the name she called me

I gritted my teeth "Georgina, George or Wolf. Never. Ever. Georgia" ooh I really do hate it when people call me Georgia, I'm like are you blind, my name has a N in it, you idiot!

"You seem really nice, I've never met someone who could probably tie me in a fight" Tex said as she got up

"eh? I don't understand, I'm no match to Someone like you. I'm nobody. Nothing" I was so confused, thanks to James and Callum looking at her service record gave me an insight to who Texas is. I got up and she went to shake my hand, I accepted once again I felt that warm aura coming from that freelancer. The door opens once again. now it was the director.

"agent Texas, if you would like to come with me please." The shady man said

"yes sir. See you Donnalley" Texas said following the director out the door. Now how did she know my last name? Obviously she knows more about me than I do her.

It was pushing on 1030 and I was getting peckish, but I decided to stay put, if someone wanted me, they would have to find me. Bradley just wanted to get back at me for leaving him, but I wonder what he's got up to with Wyoming? who knows?. I finally gave into the sickness and returned to Maine and mine's room, he wasn't there so I took the chance to go rummaging through his personal stuff, I could easy find were everything went back, men are the messiest things in the history of anything. I can still remember the state of Bradley's room.

I get a thing worth finding, an old picture fishing trip by the looks of it, this small kid holding a carp, no way that was Maine, but people change don't they. I decided enough is enough and put everything in the state it was in the first place, then sat at the desk were the holo computer was, I leaned on the desk and flexed my fingers I haven't used a computer in ages. I went on recent contacts Maine had been talking to Bradley a lot, threats maybe? advice hardly's. Lets have a chat with Bradley, clicked and a bloody loading screen. The screen lifted and reviled the face of the freelancer I still loved, but couldn't because of stupid regulations, but they're there for reasons.

"Hi Bradley" I said then it hit me, _what the hell have you done you disobeyed orders to be with that guy, what happened to the George who took nout from no one, _I began to have a little bit of a whinge to myself but I didn't cry.

"...sorry George" he said very apologetically "I know I'm not the one to usually apologise but, I'm sorry" he saw me visibly upset and that loving connection was still there.

"looks like I made an impression" I said sniffling "I'm on the market you know. It says free to good home" I smiled as I fiddled around in my seat, then I heard the door open.

"Maine, mate come here a minuet!" Bradley said as the screen flickered for a moment "look after her will you. give her a hug for me mate will you?" I looked at Maine as he came over too me giving me a massive hug, I then suddenly burst into tears and accepted the embrace, Maine looked at the screen for a moment.

"what's up Maine? I thought you wanted to get close to George?" Bradley said puzzled

"clingy" Maine said in that rough voice of his

"yeah well mind you, she's got a hell of a grip" Bradley then started to laugh as I withdrawn from Maine and turned back to the screen.

"and you. what else have you telt him?" I smirked

"nout. nout. Wyoming is such a good cards player, and Connie and South are settling in nicely... wait speak of the devil, here's the toffee nose now" Wyoming pulled a chair up and sat next to Bradley.

"its good to see you've sorted your differences now, I guess your back together? well I guess this chap will be lonely for the five weeks, your on the mother of invention" the classy bloke said as he placed his hand on Bradley's shoulder

"five weeks! I cant be without her for three no way, na I'm not having it" Bradley was shocked and added "this time I expect a surprise, no forfeits"

"that three week holiday to Florida? that was nout and plus why me for the surprise you've got a capable friend who's standing behind you" I said and had a little bit of chuckle, Bradley gagged and coughed

"nar. urgh. NO. you know I prefer girls Georgina" he was disgusted but was laughing, Wyoming just had a blank face and Maine was sniggering, Bradley turned and looked at Wyoming "mate. you dont know what she means do you?" Bradley face palmed and exhaled "it's Justine all over again"

"Bradley he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, do you think he would mix in with dirt like us. respect the upper class Brad, being like that and you'll get no were" that metaphor can be translated into something I'd rather not think about, I decided to take my bobble out my hair and let my blonde hair flow down my back.

"you look like a totally different person with your hair down, and Maine don't be scared of her your fidgeting mate, either that or..." Bradley stopped to think of the right word, to make me not laugh because I always find the subject on _boys_ hilarious

"excited, happy, interested" I said as I moved my eyebrows, its a old pun Eleanor did during a lesson and Bradley couldn't find the right word in his mind so he said

"arousing" this made Maine fidget even more "yep definitely that, don't over react she'll take advantage of you" Maine stopped pacing and stood behind me, he started playing with my blonde hair, I leant my head back to talk to Maine

"why do you blokes always like touching a lasses heeds? get a chair and sit next to me will you, I'm not going to hurt you" at this time I had a personal space moment which I had a little giggle at

"George! proximity, crotch plate height." Bradley said protectively, he sighed and shook his head "OK I'm going to go now, gonna talk to Kearin you should here the stuff he's got up to with Carolina. See you Georgina" he did a mini salute and the screen went blank, I looked at Maine.

"we best go and see Kearin then, shouldn't we?" I smiled and once again heard a purr from Maine, from that day on I new I had another best mate.


	7. The problem with Kearin

So on a quest to find Kearin, we gave York and Marcin a bell first.

"York?... were's Carolina?" I said instead I got a answer from Delta, York was leaning on the table with a picture of what I think is Carolina

"I believe agent Carolina is in her room." that wasn't like York to stay quite, so I asked Maine to go and find Kearin and Marcin, no doubt they were having a laugh.

"York. mate what's up..." my caring side was kicking in "hey remember, nouts personal. Right"

"yeah" he got up from his slumber and walked out of his room to look out a nearby window, I followed and joined him "Carolina's put our relationship on a break" he huffed, just like Bradley always wanting more but York is much more patient.

"it's a unknown feeling you've got, coz that's what I call it. you feel pissed off but sort of sad at the same time. Carolina wants distance but she doesn't realise how much the cost love is. Bradley used to say I favoured my work over him, and I have to admit I did. but you never know what you've got until you've lost it, she'll come round mate don't worry, trust me I came round from my unwillingness." I was told I could have been a psychiatrist, I'm a good listener, and talker.

"yeah but what if it's me, what then?" he looked at me and sighed

"Look I'm not good for male opinions in relationships. if you don't want to take any notice of me don't OK." I gave York a straight face "right in my opinion... she wants you to lay off of her for a bit, do you interact much in public?" now I felt like a marriage consultant

"yeah all the time, you saw the hanger bay and the common room, she doesn't like it much" he was lighting up a bit, he had that sort of glint in his eye saying I need TLC

"well there you go then, stop the public loving. Invite her round to your's and have a chat, just don't try a seducing approach, that might go up in flames pretty quickly. just a chat and a beer, wine or even a bloody microwave meal. just talk to her, you can't accomplish anything without talking to her" I smiled as Kearin came round the corner with Maine. Kearin looked scared, I gestured to go back, but York spoke to me once again before he went back into his room.

"Georgina what about Marcin?" he asked

"I'll have a chat with him, in fact I fancy a good game of cards, that will leave you's a couple of corridors to stroll along when your having a talk" I gave him a playful punch in the shoulder, nodded and went to go and ask Kearin what the hell he was thinking. We went to the gym room and when I saw Kearin, he started to do pull-ups on the over head bars, almost like he was avoiding the question.

"so what was it full on or fluke?" I asked him

"neither, she kissed me sarge, not my fault" as he continued to pull himself up

"How do you know what I came here for? well now I have to talk to Carolina, and I don't want to piss her off" I grabbed a hold of Kearin's arm "stop. Your in a friggin love triangle mate, I don't want one of my best soldiers injured because of some stupid bloody kiss. I'm not saying as your boss and I'm not saying as a freelancer, I'm saying because your my friend... Distance your self from her." I release my grip of Kearin's arm and started to do some bench pressing while Maine was destroying a poor punch bag, at this time Marcin came in.

"what am I wanted for?" he said scratching his head

"well..." I lifted the weights back onto the stand and sat up "we're having a game of cards in the living room tonight, thought you would like to play for your country" I said as I smiled and rubbed my arms "sorry I shouldn't do racist jokes."

"Thanks for apologising, rigilite" (rigilite - slang for people who started a riot and fires in the ridges (Medowell, Newcastle)) _well I deserved that_, Marcin did a chuckle and said something in Polish, probably more slang aimed at me, the pole then started to perfect his CQC with Kearin

"right, Marcin you'll know this, where's North's and Washington's rooms?" I asked, easily lifting the heavier weights

"along the corridor, left, then left again, first door on the right for North's and third door along for Washington's" he gestured along the hallway as I began to walk out the gym, Maine withdrew from the punch bag and followed me.

"Nout's going to happen to me Maine, I think I can manage to walk down a hall by myself." He grunted and began to walk back to the training room, I grabbed his forearm and tried to pull him back "But I've got to admit I enjoy your company" I smiled as he gave in and toddled over, he then began to a hum a tune I recognised, a song that me and my Granda would sing on the way to buy new tropical fish, this song may be old as the hills but it was absolutely amazing and still is in my eyes, he continued to hum.

I sung along "Maine I would have never have guessed, you listened to Marty Robbins out here" I said with a tear in my eye, _poor Granda_

"we have no adequate radio reception in space Agent Wolf, I assure you if I could I would do better" the A.I spoke

"and were the hell have you been. Justine is much faster than you. And **decent! **You don't know what music is, no-one does" I shouted at thin air "I that's what I thought. _tut_" we finally got to Washington's room I told Maine to get North. I knocked on the door even though there's a bell, what can I say, I'm old fashioned.

"Washington? Mate do you fancy having a game of cards the night?" I got no answer from Wash, but saw North give a thumbs up from down the hall, Maine walked over now humming a different tune 'the man comes around'

"You like your country and western singers don't you Maine? Johnny Cash now. wait I know." I had one of those moments when I match a face with a name, did a series of no's, maybe's and probably's, _right got it _"David! Open this door now! Or I'll open it my bloody self!" The door opened almost instantly and Revealed a drowsy freelancer

"can I at least have some alone time. You sound like fricking mother. God." He was exaggerating and throwing his arms all over the place like a spoiled brat. "that was the worst wake up call ever... of all time" he yawned and huffed "what do you want, because I'm awake now" he stretched and looked like he was going to fall over.

"just wondering if you want to play cards tonight with the crew?" I asked and yawned, there contagious and I'm sure Maine caught it too.

"yeah, why not. I'm always getting beat by Wyoming and South, I think I'll be able to beat you kids" Wash said as he stretched "now I'm grabbing some sleep before I get fully woke up" He turned round and the door closed, I checked my watch and it was 11:47

"sorry for waking you up, Wash." I muttered under my breath "you guys don't like being called by your first names do you?" I said as we were walking back to the gym room, Maine began to hum again but changed the song 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash.

"we find it... inadequate and unprofessional in our line of work Georgina" Maine growled, as Sigma translated and hovered, I shuddered that thing had some bad ju-ju, we reached the door as I answered

"first name terms now, are we? be like that again and I might..." I was drowned out but the loud shouting of... of.. York _what a minute, York doesn't usually shout _we rushed in, and York had Kearin by the collar._  
_


	8. Old Friends

so Kearin is up against a wall with York literally breathing down his throat, I knew from this moment onwards they would neither talk nor acknowledge each others existence.

"I do not think this is the logical course of action agent York" Delta appeared then disappeared

"did you, or did you not kiss Carolina!" he yelled tightening his grip on Kearin's collar, but he seemed not afraid but the threats and impossible odds "what do you think you are doing! Huh!" York was getting increasingly aggressive, as Kearin failed to answer, he then looked over to me and smiled then looked back at York.

"Ya mam!" Kearin was immediately slugged across the face by York who was fuming at the moment, something told me stand in but this was a lads fight, I didn't want to interfere, Kearin got up ready for another hit, he was like a spring lamb, legs all over the place. _Kearin stand your ground mate, tell him, Tell him! _I thought to my self, York went in for another hit and was countered, York staggered

"are you even trying kid!" He taunted

"no, why would I? were on the same team..." Kearin was caught off guard as York went up to him, fists balled, _smash _his fist whammed into Kearin's face, blood splattered and spread all over the coffee table and carpet, Kearin was still standing, despite the broken nose I think York broke his hand.

"I was gonna say, its not me you should be talking to" he coughed and spat, even standing on the sidelines I wanted to grab a-hold of York and Kearin and bash their heads together, _Kearin mate get out of it while you still can_ I thought, Kearin was so calm but out of no where his anger burst, _crunch_ he hit York with a uppercut, and he landed and broke the coffee table, James would say 'it has feelings as well'.

"York!" well that was a familiar voice. Carolina. She came rushing to her boyfriends aid. York was out, as in K.O. _Jeez Kearin if Carolina doesn't throw you off this ship the director certainly will_ I walked towards York and Kearin, Carolina was not happy but she understood what was going on.

"God. York. I was going to tell you" she looked really worried and white as a ghost, as she sat cross-legged with York's head in her hands "That might knock some sense into him, I'll have a talk with him" she looked up at me and Kearin with glassy eyes.

"yeah, you do that. In the mean time Kearin help Carolina with York, and go to the infirmary." I pointed at Kearin as he was attempting to clean his self up.

"er, excuse... I cant exactly say he fell over can I" Kearin said holding his nose, and tapping York to make sure he wasn't playing dead.

"say me, Carolina, you and York had a bit of dispute about... versus about who was better, boys or girls... in battle situations" I was decent at making excuses but not that good, they walked the hallway towards the infirmary.

"Maine. Mate. were are you." I said, "he must have went yem" I took a slow stroll the long way back to Maine's quarters. and was met by a stranger.

"wasn't expecting to see you so soon, mate." a strange voice said from the shadows, I heard the voice before but I didn't recognise it "ah, yeah you haven't heard the story yet" the guy stood out from the shadows, matt black armour with a silver strip on his mark VI helmet, he had a slight Geordie and Irish tinge to his voice, like me. His sniper, a bolt action L96A1 British issue, a black Glock obviously Austrian made, and one hell of a massive commando knife strapped to his leg, this guy was kitted out like a professional.

"Do I know you?" I said as I stood up to the strange Kid, he must have been the same age as me.

"Joe. Joe Parker" he said as he took off his helmet, brown haired, brown eyed, part Geordie, part Irish, yard dweller (we used to hang about in the yard in school) Bradley's AI was based on Joe.

"I thought you were dead?" I said as I jerked my knee towards his crotch area, he jumped backwards "just checking it was you, and not some android" I laughed "yeah what happened to you? Last thing I saw I of you was on that chinook"

"you know I was in Afghanistan right. well after Liam went I fell to pieces, not caring about my own life. running out and not thinking of the rest of the team. Poor Liam they took him back to camp Bastion but he didn't make it, damn Taliban snipers. I was called in, did some time in the ODST's but they kicked me out, said I had a training of a Spartan, so I applied to be on your team. I'm staying with a guy called Washington." Joe said that was a gob full. "And George the Names either Joe... or Tank"

"Ask Marcin for directions, he'll be in the mess hall, I'm hopeless. its nice too see you, mate" I tried kneeing him again but he legged it down the hall before I could catch him, I walked and reached mine and Maine's room, I knocked and entered, to my surprise Maine was lying on the bed fully armoured _he can't be __comfortable _I stood at the edge of his bed, I couldn't tell if he was asleep or just lying awake, and plus it was like 14:15 according to my watch.

"Maine?" I whispered as I leaned over his head, _Slam _he grabs my shoulders and pushes me on the ground he was lying on top of me, I wasn't in a comfortable position.

"Maine! Get off me!" I shouted as struggled under his weight, no longer than two minutes was I under him, as he sprang up and sat on his bed, holding his head and growling. I was frozen, my body was in shock but I found the courage to get up and sit next to Maine.

"Sorry" he gnarled, I did something that I wouldn't usually do to another man bar from the close friends, I put my arm around him. well tried to.

"no its my fault, I shouldn't have woke you up, sorry for shouting at you" I wrapped my arms around him "you getting head aches, mate?" it took him a while to answer the question, he returned the hug luckily he didn't crush me.

"yes" he growled then sighed, the first time I hear him sigh is when he's in my arms.

"it's Sigma. I had the same with Bradley, get it removed. you'll feel a lot better. trust me." I released the big guy and shook him by the shoulders "you hear me. I hope to God that was you and not Sigma before" I smirked and felt myself blush

"definitely ME" he purred and playfully pushed me on the bed, I obviously got up, I wouldn't mind deja-vu, but seen as though I'm with Bradley I'm not that type of girl, Maine will always have a special place in my heart though. We decided to go and see if York and Kearin were up. The recovery rooms were tiny, kearin was talking to York, they were laughing, we were just going to the room and a medic brushed up against me, in the hallway.

"Touch my arse one more time, and I swear you will have no legs to walk on!" I shouted as the guy pegged it round the corner. "wow, your talking" I smiled

"yeah it's all been resolved, some fight, you and Carolina beat us up fair and square" York winked, yep he was in on it too, to my amazement Tex came in.

"nice going kid, Good punch" she gestured to Kearin "work on your defence though, that's your downfall" that aura came along again, this time I nodded

"yeah. what happens if your up against Maine?, I imagine he never gets exhausted" Kearin takes and gives good hits, but he relies too heavily on the energy of the enemy, Kearin then burst out laughing "that's not what I meant" I said as I started uncontrollably laughing, I went bright red, this made York laugh and Maine just shake his head. But the laughing had got unwanted attention.

Carolina walked in and saw Tex...


	9. What the past holds

This was a fight waiting to happen, Carolina's body language said it all she was standing with her hands on her hips, that to me was an aggressive state. Tex however wasn't even acknowledging Carolina's existence, she just shifted her legs and gave her a wide berth.

"I'm outta here, see you guys" Kearin said as he slowly walked out the room. I wouldn't be deterred by a Freelancer civil war, _been there, done that. _As I looked over at York his lips were moving but no words were coming out, I attempted to lip read but I was interrupted by Carolina standing in front of me.

"can I have some time alone with York, Sergeant" She tilted her head, just like what Eleanor does.

"yeah I was gonna leave soon any ways" I managed a smile "tarra mates"I added as I walk out the recovery room and saw that medic eyeing me up again, this time Maine approached him, this medic mustn't have only been 5'6, he stood in front of this terrified man

"leave... Her... alone" Maine growled, the poor guy was intimidated as hell, Maine bolted slightly forward the medic... had fainted, Maine looked at me shrugged then he began a vigorous coughing fit.

"Maine? mate. turn Sigma on man. your not going to be able talk by the end of the day." I put my arm on his shoulder and shot him with a stern but caring look, "honestly I divent want you totally mute, people are going to think I've done summit to you" we walked back to our room and Maine eventually rebooted Sigma

"you took your time re engaging me agent Maine" the fragment said as he gave me a glare

"Sig? were you supposed to be Carolina's?" I asked as I made myself comfortable on the couch _crack _"ow, my frigging back. Maine you nearly crushed me back there"

"yes, but agent Carolina was so generous to give me to Maine because of his speech impediment" he said as he folded his arms

"he got shot in the throat several times! I'd hardly call it a natural speech impediment, more of a 'injury that will take ages to correct'. Anyway how did you guys get C.T. back" _damn I talk too much_

"How do you know all of this? That's information above you're pay grade agent Wolf" the A.I said as he clasped his hands behind his back

"I do read y'know Sigma, not all lasses are clarty..." I was sticking to Geordie for the moment, should be simple most words of the dialect are Anglo-saxon, I still got no reply "...dirty. yor gan a haf to larn the language of the toon army mate. I cant keep speaking perfect English, I don't want to end up like Wyoming" I sneered, Sigma looked lost and Maine chuckled

"That is no language my friend, please speak something we can understand" Sigma opened his eyes slowly "what happened with you and agent Maine?" he stared, damn no wonder Maine was getting head aches

"that's not your problem, you couldn't help in the slightest" I answered, immanently realising I'd put myself in at the deep end. With you share your thoughts with them, well the A.I version of Joe insisted to be turned off with the 'vivid' imagination of Bradley, _so yeah... I'm done for... well not really nout happened... so I'm safe. _Maine lied down on his bed, once again in full armour

_well durr obviously, stop being sick Georgina, my mind is so polluted. Were's the no nonsense George, that army George .But were's the Georgina that once enjoyed reading 'dodgy stories'. no I'm Wolf, the mix of both.  
_

I got up and sat on the bed once again I couldn't tell if Maine was asleep, but he couldn't be I was talking to him not long ago. 17:16 was the time. Quarter past five. Like one and a half hours to this card game I organised, just to get York and Carolina on the right tracks, _god, stuff I do for friends eh?_

"right Maine, I'm going to pop in on Joe and Wash, see how their doing. all right?" I patted him on the shoulder and went out the room. left in deep space with no one to hold close, the absent feeling of being admired. I began to get a headache and thought about good old Liam, not the A.I. the actual person, ginger, freckles, sort of a idiot but he was canny, the face he pulled when I kissed him, that had the whole chopper laughing. I got that warm feeling but it ended when I remembered, _**you** watched him die, **you** were injured, **you** couldn't save him_. 'Georgina, Bitch I never liked you but you brightened up my day'

"ha. yeah thanks Liam" I said to myself, the hallways were a little busier than I had expected, a guy bumped into me "soldier, what's going on?"

"Carolina. ma'am she's sparing with someone" the guy jogged down the hallway to one of the rooms, I decided to ignore this sparing match and continued towards Washington's and Joe's room. you felt like you were walking for hours on this ship, I think it was just because I don't know it as much as the Destruction. I finally got to the corridor of which their room was on, and saw Washington standing with his hand on his head, he was visibly distressed.

"Wash, what's going down" I spoke as I approached him, there was a whole load of smashing, banging and clattering coming from his room "am I missing something" I added as a pondered to myself

"He's trashing up my room!, he's locked my frigging room from the inside!, as soon as I came into my room he was lying asleep .right. I was only grabbing my stuff to go to the gym, he started moaning and yelling in his sleep, he just started shouting, got up and yelled in my face and pushed me out" more shouting came "he was going on about some one, Leon? Ian? no..." Wash began pacing

"Liam" I uttered "Old mate in Afghanistan, two high caliber bullets to the chest, hung on till camp Bastion, the docs were surprised he could breath with the amount of shrapnel in him. I was in the tent across the yard with these" I lifted the side of my top up revealing more than nine bullet shaped scars "I punched two medics and struggled to get three metres, but as soon as I got to the tent, I collapsed and got the seat next to him, he gave a smile and went, still remember seeing the whites of his eyes" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, I walked over to the door. (during the fourth battle for Afghanistan)

"Joe! its Wolf! its O.K. let me in and we can talk!" I didn't know what I was letting myself in for. If he was going to try and kill me with that hell of a commando knife out of rage or if he would sit down and talk about our lost comrade.


	10. For Liam

"Joe, mate you're gonna have to come out of there sooner or later, or god help me I will bray this door down!" I shouted, this must have been a build up, he never ever lost his head, maybe a bit of depression and being upset, but all this sadness eventually erupts in a wave of anger, and how do you control an unstoppable force.

"Please get him out of my room or at least stop him trashing it" Washington was getting really edgy and uncomfortable, he was having a bit of a hissy fit.

"F.I.L.L.I.S open this door" I asked the computer

"I'm sorry agent Wolf, but that would be a breach in protocol" the artificial voice said

"fine doesn't matter, If you want him to trash you up, fine by me. Open the door now F.I.L.L.I.S" I spoke and whacked the door, it surprisingly opened "I should do that more often" Joe is just sitting there head in his hands, elbows on knees, making no noise at all

"Hey, what's got to you?" I said closing the door, I know that's a bit of a stupid question, remembering you best mate is dead and remembering the good times then thinking about how much they've missed

"I woke up in a rage, I have no idea, why" Joe sounded calm

"Wash is going to be pissed" I looked around the room, it looked like a pigs sty, I heard a jingle and looked over at Joe, he had two sets of dog tags on his neck, my guess was one of them was Liam's.

"His family kept the rest of his stuff and they gave these to me" Joe held Liam's dog tags and stared for a while "remember how he said 'we're to good to be killed' and 'I want to get home and tell some stories' damn, why did he have to go out and do that to us?" Joe returned to his lifeless state

"hey it wasnt your fault, his or mine. Its the way the world goes, its the way life plays out, always taking the people the world need the most, and I tell you what if I could have took that bullet for him, I would have." I said leaning against the wall

"Liam and the guys, you didnt even turn up for his funeral, yeah where you?" Joe was now staring forward at absolutely nothing

"remember I got shot, it bloody hurt and I couldnt get out of that piggin hospital until I was right as rain" I said as I stepped in front of Joe's view

"you could have said something, a message or something, I thought you were dead as well. You turned up at six o'clock when the op ended at four" Joe said and fixed his eyes on the floor

"They forgot about me, the Taliban got to me and kept me as a present, it took me a good half hour to get out of there and use my radio for extraction, I was injured and I still walked for what I thought was two hours" I walked over and sat next to him, my loving side doesnt appear for old comrades, well not often anyway.

"your not the sympathetic kind George, lets face it Liam's gone and there's nout we can do about it. end of story" Joe just looked at me, the only thing I could recognise was the emotion of complete anguish

"haway, think of the good times mate will you, it wasn't all bad, he lead a good life our Liam like" I stated as I patted him on the back and smiled

"his face when you kissed him" Joe gave a little chuckle "and how much he was complaining when we were shooting" it was almost like Joe's soul had been relit, he was smiling

"that's better, I tell you what, before we have this card game, I'll challenge you to a sniper duel, taking out different targets on a adaptable range, what do you say Tank?" I challenged Joe, it was a good hour before the card game, "and plus, I hold the current record, so try your hardest. I bet you can't beat me"

"don't challenge me. I'll beat you easy" Joe gave a grin "let's get this over and done with, I don't want to embarrass you in front of everyone" Joe stood up and grabbed his L96A1 from the corner of the room, I got up and we walked out to the hallway, Washington immediately raced into his room and began cussing

"why, what have I done to you..." Washington was once again flailing his arms all over the place

"Wash, leave it. Joe clean up after the card game will you?" I asked as we began to walk to the locker room, it was empty, only a scoreboard lit the room until the auto lights came on, I looked at my temporary locker and eased it open, my suit was like a second skin, it felt so natural and such perfect fit too, bar from how uncomfortable the chest plate is its totally fine, pink and black, _I know not the best colours, _these locker rooms were really big, obviously, our ship is like a bloody tennis ball.

"nar, you didn't say nothing about armour" Joe backed up and held his hand in front of him

"I said adaptable, these targets shoot back" I stated "If these training rounds hit you, there gonna sting mate. you've still got time to back out" I smiled and stood up, Joe was still in his matt black armour, that grey stripe on his helmet really suited him and the black visor was even better it only had a lighter tint than mine, but I know my stuff was better than his

"Remember that staged spin the bottle game the team had two nights before the op. you got everyone else bar from me and Liam, I have to say I was lucky but fate must have kicked Liam up the arse" Joe had his sunny disposition back that's for sure.

"well just so you know Eleanor is still single" I grinned

"shut up Georgina" Joe responded and folded his arms "I did like her, but seen as though were all grown up now, I think I've got out of way of relationships, to complicated if I get killed... and how long does it take you to put your armour on, Jesus"

"There. Done. You sir are gonna get your arse kicked by a girl. again." I stood getting my 50 cal. out and inspecting it casually and in no rush

"a bolt action fifty? eh?" Joe looked lost and sounded confused "never seen one of them before. can I have a look of it" he put his L96A1 down ad extended his arms, grabbing the rifle and cradling it like a newborn "This is a rifle... no brand marks" he inspected carefully caressing the rifle and looking through the scope

"do you want a moment alone with my rifle Joe?" I cocked my head "that gal, she's home made and a beauty too. can you not remember how I collected the Taliban's rifles and weapons, well that is the result of two years of trial and error" I gestured for my rifle back.

"I wondered what you did with them, here" Joe was reluctant to give my rifle back, and struggled in the holding of it

"Trust me, it feels better in familiar hands" I smiled and slung the rifle on my back

"That's what she said" he laughed, Joe was the type of guy who could make any conversation funny or sick depending on who was standing there, we walked over to the training room and it was free, I unslung my rifle and Joe did the same, we looked at each other

"for Liam" he said looking like he had a tear in his eye, he extended his arms holding out his sniper

"for Liam" I accepted this strange toast and we both clunked our rifles together.

For Liam indeed.

What a guy.

R.I.P for the red headed marksman.

we salute you.


	11. Polish Cards

"Right your first up" I gestured to Joe "or do you want me to show you how it's done?" I added, this adaptable battlefield gave out holograms that can shoot.

"No. I'm going first" Joe lightly pushed me aside

"Careful, the shots aren't exactly..." before I could say the rest of my sentence Joe was out in the Virtual battlefield "...Rounds" _huff never listen to intel do you _hopefully the pink foamy stuff won't hit him.

"Are you ready to begin training agent scarecrow?" F.I.L.S.S's voice rang over the intercom

"No, not Yet. Who holds the current record for this course?" Joe was doing last minute checks on his L96A1

"Agent Texas holds the current record after astoundingly neutralising all targets in this test "The synthetic voice said

"You lied George!" Joe shouted

I clicked the button on the intercom "I'm the best on my ship, so I didn't lie" I bragged

"Right. Throw these guys at me" Joe paced back and forth

"I can stop this you know if your scared and all... Are you sure your ready?" I asked, my top spot was in serious danger of being took over, Joe took a whole to answer.

"I was born ready" Joe replied and stood completely still

"Beginning wave in 5...4...3...2...1...Wave begins" with speed Joe vaults over, under and across the virtual battlefield not even getting hit once, five minutes in and still not one hit on him, he was shooting like a bat out of hell. He popped his head out of cover and the hologram returned fire clipping him on the shoulder.

"Ow you bastard!" He shouted "That stuff stings like a bitch!" Scarecrow leaned against his cover reloading his rifle while swearing under his breath. He bounced around the walls and took every caution whilst trying to find the hologram that nailed him in the shoulder. He eventually found the hologram and pulled his combat knife out, same one he had I against the afghans, with such precision threw the blade, it went through the hologram and lodged in the nearby wall. "Hell yeah... You think you can best that George?!" Joe did a little victory dance as the door opened.

"Well done Agent Scarecrow, you managed to draw with Agent wolf" F.I.L.S.S

"Haway that's not right" I said folding my arms "it's nearly Half past six lets get our armour off and go to that card game" we slowly walked into the changing rooms and split up as our lockers were on the opposite side of the room. I took my armour off threw on half decent trackie bottoms and stood looking inside my locker for a t-shirt that wasn't creased, reached in and got my British Marines shirt, I took may time putting it on as I was inspecting old battle scars, I put my top on and walked out meeting Joe on the way.

"Haven't played cards in ages" Joe said

"same here. To be honest with you I really can't be bothered to play a game of cards" I put my hands in pockets as we paced towards the recreational room, to my surprise everyone was there apart from Carolina and York, _mission accomplished so its either Kearin or Marcin who's not going to sleep tonight._

"Lets get this show on the road then, who's got the deck?" I looked from person to person and ended with Marcin

"Oh yeah I brought them, I'll get them, Wanna come with me?" He smiled and pulled himself up, Yorks room was up ahead.

"Damn" I said to myself, I had totally forgot that York and Carolina were having some down time.

"What?" Marcin looked said as we advanced further to York's room.

"Lets just say York might be occupied" I tried to put it as lightly as I could, not to damage Marcin's fragile mind, he just stopped and cocked his head.

"No he's not" Marcin shuddered as he pivoted on the spot to go back to the common room "They were a polish deck of cards anyway" he looked distraught

"Lets guess you were uncomfortable on the couch so you swapped places with York. You should be happy, its the closest you'll get to you know..." I smiled as Marcin shoved me through the door and shouted something in polish "say that to Klaudia did you" now I was just being annoying, Marcin pointed a finger and gave a threatening look, I was so compelled to continue the joke but didn't, thankfully North had a spare deck so we went with that.

"what are we putting in place of chips?" Kearin said as he dealt

"Weapons? I would say clothing but thats out of the question" I joked trying to get out a couple of laughs, I succeeded, Maine growled and again washington failed to translate, I just drank my cup of tea and stared.

"What does she mean North?" That was Theta, I face palmed North didn't bother answering

"Maybe when or if we get drunk" Washington smiled, the card game went on for a good two hours, good thing everyone was nice enough to give each other back their lost weapons. Now at 20:48 the deck was away and I was getting played by Theta's question.

"North?" I asked

"yep" he answered as he folded his arms across his chest

"Does Theta not know about the Birds and the bees? I know its an A.I and all but I mean why so innocent?" _oh god that sounded a lot better in my head than it sounded spoken_, I thought

"Not sure. But I'm not going to ask. With me being caring and all, Theta was made for me so the attention I give him is nice" he smiled, but it still didn't answer my question, I looked on the nearby dining table and scanned my weapons. _Desert Eagles. Rifle... Wait no knife!_

"Looking for something?" Washington waved my knife at me with a sly grin on his face, if a fight kicked off he was going straight down hard on the metal floor.

"Washington give me back my knife" I gestured for him to give it back but he held it above my head, I'm too small I cant reach.

"You better give her it back Wash" North said "You'll get hurt or worse she'll kiss you"

I turned round and looked at North "you make that sound like a bad thing"

"Im not scared of her, pouting or otherwise" Washington said, he held my knife out, I went to grab it, but he pulled it above my head again and sneered.

"right, come here then, If your not scared, come here" I egged him on and he bit back by flipping the knife in a aggressive fashion.

"Don't do that she likes dangerous guys" Kearin noted "Wash just give her it back, you'll feel alot better when she's beating you up"

"Fine, but I want something in return, a kiss" Washington ended his sentence with a raised eyebrow, I would do near anything for that knife, it was my best friend. I stepped over to the blond and pecked him on the cheek, he still didn't give me the knife.

"you got what you wanted, so knife please" I reached for the knife but he still hung it over my head "if you said a proper kiss, I would've gave you one. You didn't ask" I flopped my arms to my sides in defeat but Wash was nice and gave me my knife back and whispered something in my ear. Footsteps came from the door and it was the two lovebirds Carolina had her red hair out of her bobble and she was smiling and York's hair was fairly ruffled.

"Hey, thanks wolf." York said tiredly, Carolina seemed to have plenty of energy left

"anytime mate" I smiled back and stuck my thumb up "go on now back to bed the pair of you's" I said

"No, I'm up now, might as well stay here" York yawned and seemed distant

"Well don't come whinging to me when your tierd tomorrow" I joked and sat in between Marcin and Kearin, tonight was good, getting a relationship sewn up, playing a game and fighting, what can be better than being with your mates. It was quiet to begin with, but Delta suddenly broke the scilence

"York? May I ask why you had me offline for more than one hours?" Delta's green hologram flickered

"Personal matters D no more than that" York answered, Delta disappeared into thin air. The whole room was engulfed in silence, the hum of engines couldn't be heard though, just the sound of Carolina humming, Joe started a Conversation and so everyone joined in. Can't wait for the training match but until then this will be quite an interesting Conversation.


	12. Happy Birthday

"Well I think I might hit the rack" I Yawned, It was only 21:31 but I'm up in the middle of the night anyways, I got up and staggered a bit, I'd been sitting down for ages. I paced out the room, once again shoved my hand in my pockets. I stopped at a nearby window to admire the breathtaking view of deep space, the distant sparkle of stars, even the thought of infinite universes, and who knows how many other races out there is relatively mind-blowing. _Sigh_.

"You alright Georgina?" That was Kearin

"Didn't expect to hear from you the rest of the day" I turned my head to face Kearin who was standing beside me

"You're avoiding my question sarge" Now that wasn't Kearin, not usually caring

"It just feels really weird without all the attention" I began walking to mine and Maine's room, I just wanted to go home, feel the breeze of the fish quay even have a night out at the toon, even with all the extortionate prices of brown ale these days. I might just stick with the vodka.

"you'll be fine when we fight tomorrow, y'know kick everyone's ass, always seems to cheer you up" Kearin smiled and disappeared into the maze of hallways that connected the Mother Of Invention. The corridors were so quiet you could hear a mouse fart, no seriously not as half as noisy as the Destruction. I open the door and shiver, I always had a thing about staying in by myself, _as long as I don't have a nightmare I'm fine, _I went in the shower then put my good hoodie and loose shorts on and just in time too._  
_

"you nackard as well?" I smirked at Maine as I plonked down on the sofa and pulled my hood up. Today had been boring as hell, no sparring, nothing to get you adrenaline high and your heart racing.

"Today has been quite... Interesting but tomorrow will be even more invigorating" Sigma flashed and appeared next to me "once again Sergeant you fail to use correct vocabulary" he tilted his head and folded his arms.

"Haway man, divent bubble about it" I deliberately spoke Geordie to piss sigma off "Just ignore me, trust me it'll help, I'll just talk to you through..." I trailed off "...Maine" My eyes couldn't help but catch the naked upper body of my room-mate, I could only gawp. Ripped. I felt my face burn bright red as I hastily tried to hide my face under my hood. Closing my eyes tight and thinking _WTF! Is wrong with you! you can't help yourself can you?! _I found myself arguing, George v.s. Georgina, hardened battle worn spartan v.s. promiscuous walking mattress. I felt a hand tug at the back of my hood until it eventually slid back making my hair go static.

Then the hand strokes my hair and pats me on the head, peaking with one eye behind my hands, I tilted my head back, then removed my hands and slowly opened my eyes. Staring back at me were cold, ice blue eyes, and a hint of a smile on Maine's face, I obviously smiled back, well it'd be rude not to. Either side of my head were two massive hands followed muscular arms that all said that a studly guy like Maine knew how to use them. With a raise of an eyebrow he went and lay on his bed, just like when he landed on me the last time, if that could only happen now.

"You ever get lonely Maine?" I yawned. Weird question I know but c'mon no one seemed to talk to him apart from Wash, I turned on my side to see him still staring at the ceiling.

"Sometimes" he replied gruffly and turned his head to face me "Do you?"

"Not now anyways, I got you don't I? You got me? Sorted. You only ever have one true friend in your life" I shivered these rooms were cold even with an extra layer on.

"Cold?" Maine growled, you could see he cared about me, he gestured for me to join him in that bed of his, if I could hold off Georgina a little bit longer or get Wolf I'd be fine but not now.

"Not really I'm usual temperature, you'd say I'm freezing, I'll come over later" I said, I reached to the side of the sofa picking up my holopad with my dated beats headphones. I had managed to recover my playlist from way back when. The war in Afghanistan to be precise, no pop crap, no easy listening, just hard rock and the occasional chart topper, but music that generally goes with explosions and khaki uniform, music that even the name of the song kicks serious arse.

That made me think of Scarecrow, I hadn't seen him since this afternoon, who knows what he's doing Its like 22:12 he might still be up for me to check up on him, after all Liam probably still lingers in the back of his subconscious.

"Just gonna have a gander outside" I pulled myself from my slumber and turned to see Maine tilting his head "See something you like?...ah...Gander, Wander, I'm gaan for a walk" I couldn't help but curse myself for saying that. The door slid open and I did my gandering up to Joes room, slowing my footsteps I hear the distinct shushings and quiet moans of pleasure. I push myself up close to the wall to see who is having this secret liason, sneaking a look round the corner. To my suprise, Joe and Eleanor getting hot and heavy in the hallway, I quickly duck my head back round and still heard the furious kissing of them two, five minutes later.

"Can I look now" I said around the corner immediately the kissing and groping stopped, I stepped out into their line of vision, Eleanor, must have been either really desperate or she really did love Joe as a person. I pick the second one.

"Oh hi George" Eleanor said, she had died her hair back to dark red "I got swapped with North, he wanted to see South" she sounded exhausted Joe must have been decent.

"This is awkward" Joe said he was visibly happy to have gotten a kiss from Eleanor, he'd been waiting all his life for this moment And when it finally came he was interrupted by his old commanding officer.

"I'm gonna leave now, Oh and Joe If you want you real Birthday present, you know where to find me" like that Eleanor kissed Joe on the lips and walked down the hallway seeming pretty happy with herself.

"well... Go on then, I'll speak to you tomorrow" I smiled, gave him a playful jab on the shoulder and walked back to Maine's room.

The door opened and all the lights were off, Maine sat on the edge of the bed and turned his head slowly.

"Sorry I kept you up, there was some complications with Joe" I stretched, yawned and felt like I was going to collapse, Maine just lied down and shuffled towards the wall of which his bed connected to, he gestured once again for me to lie next to him, and this time I did. With a strong arm across my waist and me being comfortable, I knew I wasn't going to have any nightmares tonight.

"Good night" Maine purred, I felt his gruff voice vibrate because we were so close

"Night, Night mate" I answered, with one shuffle I was sound as a fish cake.

Giving people like us time to think, its bad, giving us time to dwell on our actions. Being brought up and bred as killers, taking all that we know from us. Think of a addict running out of his or her addicting product, its like a drug if we don't kill, if we don't get that chance to see the blood of our enemy and their lifeless body lying on the battlefield we turn and become heartless killers. I just hope that me and my team make it through with no harm done.

* * *

Dedicated to PerunLock who is Joe, Happy B-day mate!


	13. Unlucky For Some

I woke up drowsy at an early 06:03 according to Maine's alarm clock, looking on the floor I noticed my black hoodie, _Maine must have taken it off me_ I thought. Last night was memorable but I won't waffle on about what happened, I've got better things to think about right now. The training fight today. _Get in__, time to show everyone what I'm made of ._slowly removing Maine's arm from around me I tiptoed to get my gear that I wear under my armour, not the under armour crap just attire with my colours on. I was just getting out of the door way when I heard a shuffle _shit I've woke Maine up_ getting ready with an apology I twist my head and seen Maine turn and have a little content grunt, probably trying to get comfortable. I walk into the hallways which were dimly lit but good enough to see.

"You lost?" It was that woman in black again

"na I'm just up. You doing any fighting today?" I stopped for her to catch up with me

"Not with you kids, I need tougher people to fight with" She replied, Tex still had her armour on.

"Not even sparing?" I was about to go to the common room and use the web cam to talk to some of my friends back on the Destruction.

"Maybe, but I won't promise. Bye kid" she waved goodbye and continued to walk the hallways. I paced into the room and saw York sat on the couch

"And I though I was the only one up" He said as he streache. "Anyway what brings you here?" York asked

"I'm going to see what I'm missing" I yawned, so plonking down on a chair I decided to call James first, the loading screen started and vanished immedietly. James sat with his glasses on and headphones slumg around his neck.

"Oh hi there" He smilled "Hows life?" I was still convinced that James didn't sleep, he claimed he didn't need it.

"Boring... So have I missed out" I asked, James scratched his head as if he was trying to recollect whats been going down.

"Well Katie and Ellie are no longer with us" he finally answered

"what for" I shook my head in disbelief _wow I've lost my best friend, now who's gonna stand up against Bradley for me._

"Fraternising. Someone else on board I think but I don't know, they certainly got their arses kicked though, Their home though." He shrugged

"Anything else?" I smiled

"Who do you think I am some gossiper!" James shouted

"God! Calm yourself, I'll leave you. Tara" I left the hat and decided who to call next, "Ah I'll give Callum a bell" The loading screen once agin disappeared fairly quickly

"What do you want" Callum said gruffly

"aaw no. Whats got you mate?" I sighed

"My Iron-Bru was pinched" he said in a depressed voice as he looked up with a even sadder facial expression

"Well gaan an get it back then, smash whosever face has got it" I responded

"Yeah I'm going to obviously bash the directors face in, she took them off me Georgie" he huffed

"Get some more, here, get Justine to give you my door code, I've got a couple of bottles in the fridge" I said "Is there anything that I've missed apart from the deportation of Katie and Ellie?"

"Just Eleanor's obsessive crush for a tan freelancer" Callum added "Right I'm going to get that Iron-Bru now, bye" He waved and the screen went black

"Erm... did he mean me?" York said worryingly

"Yeah, forgot to tell you about Eleanor's love for guys with scars" I rubbed the back of my neck and felt myself really becoming really drowsey, it wasn't my time to get up yet.

"And me and Carolina are on a long break, you guys have brought me such bad luck ever since you got here" York put his head in his hands

"I'll try to talk to her. Probably might make it worse for you. I'm going to go back to sleep" I nodded and continued to walk out the common room back to my cabin. Getting there I realise that Maine had left and that meant I could get some sleep.

_1 and a half hours later..._

It was oddly quiet and still when I woke. I had a bad feeling. I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly but it was there. Deep in the pit of my stomach, an uncomfortable darkness twisted and turned.

Wincing I sat up and hurriedly put back on my pair of trainers I walked the short distance to Joe's cabin.

The door opened and to my surprise both Wash and Joe were gone.

Scarecrows stuff had been cannibalised, I noted for light recon equipment. His primary 'suit' was gone, his heavy L96 and Glock were left in their heavily locked cases in favour of a missing Kommando Knife, his ragged bergen was gone too. Wash's kit was pretty much intact.

In a hurry I left the cabin and jogged down the corridors to the living quarters. Into the mess Wash stood at the counter. In one hand he held a mug of coffee in the other a short wave headset. He was talking in hushed tones down the mic. Glancing up he saw me and he hurriedly ended the transmission and made an attempt at a casual movement snapped the headset twice.

He took a sip of coffee and walked hurriedly passed me into the corridor. As he passed me I quickly threw him into a choke hold and dragged him to the floor in a full Nelson restraint, then moved around his shocked body and placed my foot lightly on this throat.

"Where the fuck is Scarecrow?!" I shouted. Wash was a trained soldier, but he had no intention of forcibly restraining info from a friend.

"Gone" Washington murmured "And what the hells pissed you off so bad?!"

"If you haven't noticed Wash I'm kinda running low on friends these days. Now where the hell is he?!"

"He took a Galil, folding stock, short barrel, double clip and a Browning pistol. And then he left." He glanced up at the cargo bay as he said it. "He didn't say where he was going, he just looked sad. You know. Not sad, really sad... Can I at least get up now!?" Washington shouted.

"I suppose so." I helped Wash up and patted him on the shoulder "Hey no harm done. Think of it as me getting you back for pinching my knife" Then I left him and walked over to the armoury. Sure enough the guns were gone. Wherever the hell he'd went he wasn't planning on returning for a while.

Suddenly one of the Morse-typers began to whistle and typed out a short memo and fell silent in under a few seconds.

Walking to the fresh paper that had just appeared with the message I read silently.

'I have got to leave. Sorry for the short notice. I will be back, but for now do not follow me. If I am not back in ninety days bury my spare 'tags at home.'

"Oh... Joe... What the hell are you doing, you crazy son of a bitch"

* * *

Just to let you guys know where everyone currently is as of chapter 13

Freelancers & Crew Placed On The **Father Of Destruction**:

- James (Comm Specialist)

- Luke (Spy)

- Callum (Weapons Specialist)

- Bradley (Freelancer)

- Wyoming (Freelancer Paired With Gamma)

- C.T (Freelancer)

- North Dakota (Freelancer Paired With Theta)

- South Dakota (Freelancer)

- Fem Director

- Fem Councillor

Freelancers & Crew Placed On **Mother Of Invention**:

- Georgina (Freelancer)

- Marcin (Freelancer)

- Kearin (Freelancer)

- Eleanor (Freelancer)

- Joe (Freelancer) (_Currently Missing_)

- Maine (Freelancer Paired with Sigma)

- New York (Freelancer Paired With Delta)

- Carolina (Freelancer)

- Washington (Freelancer)

- Texas (Freelancer)

- Flowers "Blue" (Freelancer)

- Seven-Four-Niner (Pilot)

- Leonard Church (Director)

- Male Councillor


End file.
